Patrick (TV Series)
Patrick is an original character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a young teenager a few years older than Carl Grimes who has joined the community at the West Georgia Correctional Facility sometime within the past six to seven months. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Patrick's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Sometime within the month after the assault from Woodbury, Patrick joined the prison community Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Patrick is seen at the outdoor kitchen and is asked by Carol Peletier to watch over the cooking as she speaks to Daryl Dixon. Patrick thanks Daryl for the deer he brought to camp the previous week and requests to shake his hand, which Daryl allows, but not before licking his fingers. Later, Patrick is seen hanging out with Carl and the other kids near the fence. He attends storytime led by Carol, but asks to be excused due to feeling sick, and Carol allows him to leave. That night, Patrick is visibly sick with a cough. He heads to the shower room, covered head to toe in sweat, and leaving sweaty footprints in his wake. He turns on the water, and, not long after, he drops to the floor and dies from an unknown illness. He later reanimates. "Infected" Karen enters the shower room and hears some noise. She opens one of the shower curtains but does not see anything. As she walks away towards Cell Block D, where many of the Prison new comers sleep, a zombified Patrick gets up from the shower room floor. He finds his way to Cell Block D and enters a cell where a man is sleeping. Patrick bites his victim in the throat before tearing into his stomach, initiating a chain reaction where more of the sleeping people are bitten in the next morning and turn into walkers themselves. When Carl's father Rick is outside with Carl and Maggie Greene, they hear gunshots from inside the prison and go investigate the cause. They find cell block D in total chaos as surviving people try to escape the increasing number of walkers. After they kill multiple walkers and people who have not reanimated yet, Daryl kills a walker who attacked Glenn Rhee. He finds out it is Patrick. Later, the council, consisting of Glenn, Carol, Daryl, Sasha Williams, and Hershel Greene discuss what happened. Carol mentioned that Patrick was healthy the day before, deducing the illness must act very quickly. In the prison yard, Rick comforts Carl, who had been friends with Patrick, by saying Patrick was a good kid. "A" Patrick is seen in a flashback at the prison, playing with LEGOs. Patrick admits to Rick that he's not ashamed to be playing with a toy meant for 4-12 year olds. Death Killed By *The Flu (Alive) Late at night in the prison, Patrick is seen heading towards the shower, covered in sweat and coughing heavily. He turns the shower on before he collapses to the ground and dies. Patrick reanimates as a walker soon after. *Daryl Dixon (Zombified) When clearing out Cell Block D, Patrick attacked Glenn; but Daryl shoots him in the head with a crossbow bolt. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Patrick has killed: *Greg (Infected, Alive) *Mr. Richards (Infected, Caused or Direct, Alive) *Chloe (Infected, Indirectly Caused, Alive) *Thomas (Infected, Caused or Direct, Alive) *Owen (Infected, Caused, Alive) *Ryan Samuels (Infected, Indirectly Caused, Alive) *4 unnamed prison newcomers (Infected, Caused or Direct) *Possibly a few zombies Relationships Carl Grimes Carl and Patrick were friendly with each other in the prison, becoming very close until Patrick's death. They were together a lot of the time, and spent time observing the stray walkers on the outside of the fence like the other children. When Carl has learned that Patrick is dead, Carl felt horrified for the loss of his friend. Carol Peletier Patrick seemed to be on rather good terms with Carol, instantly stepping in for her when she asked him to look after the kitchen for her. Much like how he called Daryl "sir", he would also refer to Carol as "Ma'am" respectfully. This is shown when Carol is giving knife lessons to the group and he asks Carol if he can leave. Daryl Dixon Patrick looked up to Daryl as a hero and best of the group, and was "honored" to shake his hand when the group was eating breakfast in the morning. He would refer to him as "sir" or "Mr. Dixon", and directly told him that he was thankful for bringing back a deer for the group, viewing it as "a real treat". When Daryl found out that Patrick was one of the walkers he showed signs of sadness. Rick Grimes Although the two are not seen interacting in the last few days of Patrick's life, while Rick is telling Carl, Maggie, and Michonne what happened he says he thinks Patrick got sick, died, and turned over night. Before his death, Rick constantly asked Carl to hang out with Patrick, showing he viewed Patrick as a good influence on other kids. He says to Carl he knows he was his friend, he's sorry, and says that he was a good kid. In a flashback scene, Rick sees Patrick playing with LEGOs he brought back for Carl (Carl, meanwhile, is too busy working on his gun). Patrick says he has no problem playing with a toy for 4-12 year olds. Rick agrees and seems to have a fond view of him, patting him on the back. Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"30 Days Without An Accident" *"Infected" (Zombified) *"A" (Flashback) Trivia *The character Patrick was revealed on September 19, 2013 by Entertainment Weekly.Vincent Martella of 'Phineas and Ferb' to appear on 'The Walking Dead' Entertainment Weekly (September 19, 2013) *According to Carol, Patrick described himself as a Practising Atheist. *Patrick is one of three characters to be played by an actor with a previous role in "Everybody Hates Chris", along with Oscar and Noah. Category:All TV Series Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 Supporting Characters Category:30 Days Without An Accident Category:Infected Category:A